


Long Gone

by roseveare



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Haven, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: WMV, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FANVID] After all the sacrifices Nathan’s made for Audrey, was everything only for Mara's benefit, in the end? 3x13 vs 5x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of a constructed reality going on here with its connection to the AU fanfiction [Eurydice's Adventures in the Underworld](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2146272) and forthcoming sequel [House Divided](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4394303), even though canon clips from 3x13 and 5x02 comprise the most of it.

 

Downloadable:  
[MP4 (Mediafire, ~100MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/?41aldd7p4wy833j) // [WMV (Mediafire, ~95MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/?nh56t0p91lui556)


End file.
